


As The Clock Strikes Midnight

by Capsicle1916



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle1916/pseuds/Capsicle1916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of 2013 at Avengers Tower and there's a big party going on. Steve Rogers sees one certain billionaire is missing from the festivities and goes to find him and wish him a Happy New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Clock Strikes Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short little fluffy one-shot I made up while waiting for Netflix to load. It's a couple days late of the real New Years, so consider it a late New Years present!

December 31st, 11:42 PM

The bottle clinked against the counter. The music raged around him and made the amber liquid quiver. Steve knew it was useless to drink, but he figured why not? New Years was the night to cut loose.

He ran his finger around the edge of the glass as he walked through the living area. Clint and Bruce were snuggled up on the couch, talking in low tones to one another. Natasha was surprisingly dancing alongside Thor, Logan, and several other mutants and superheroes. Jan and Carol were their wallflower selves. He ducked as a red tights-clad foot swung over him.

"Sorry Cap!"

"Just watch out next time!" Steve watched Peter stick to the ceiling in anticipation of yet another one of his pranks. With his partner-in-crime held up with his scientist boyfriend, he was working twice as much, much to Steve's dismay. He avoided a shouting and soaking wet Johnny Storm a minute later after Peter's water balloon bomb went off.

Steve continued walking around, looking at the guests and mentally cataloguing them.

_Let's see... I've counted all four of the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, Logan, unfortunately Deadpool, the Avengers—Wait. Where's Tony?_

He glanced around one last time and failed to see the brunet amongst the groups. He ventured down the halls and heard a couple noises from the bedrooms, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Hey Jarvis? Tony in any of the bedrooms?"

"Yes, Captain Rogers," the British A.I. answered.

"Is he... with someone?"

"No, Captain. Sir is alone."

Steve blinked. _New Years evening and Tony's all alone?_ "May I know where?"

"Sir is in his bedroom."

"Thank you, Jarvis."

"Shall I alert him you are coming in?"

"Why not?" Steve set his drink down and headed to the penthouse bedroom. The room was dark when he stepped off the elevator. He glanced around. "Tony?" Steve called. He saw a glint of light and saw a picture frame of Pepper, Tony's ex, had been broken, and the mirror was shattered over the dresser. Steve stepped carefully past it to the open door of the balcony. There, he was met with the silhouette of Tony, the brunet leaned against the glass railing. "Tony?"

"I have to say, I was pretty surprised when Jarvis said you were coming up."

Steve blushed lightly. "I just wanted to see where you were. Everyone's downstairs partying, and I know you like parties—"

"Didn't feel in the mood. Not really feeling the... What would you call it? New Yearsy feeling? Newsy Yearsy feeling?" Tony looked over as Steve walked up beside him.

"I don't know. Something like that." Steve looked at Tony then at the city.

Tony shrugged. "I dunno. But I don't feel like celebrating. I haven't exactly had a fun 2013."

"How so? If you don't mind me asking, that is." Steve turned his attention back to Tony.

"Well. Granted I had a lot of fun kicking ass with you guys, I got caught up with all that and lost Pepper." Tony was surprisingly open at the moment. Steve didn't understand, but he didn't question it.

"Yeah. Doesn't seem like fun."

"Not at all. And losing her to my chauffeur of all people? That stung."

Steve touched Tony's shoulder. The brunet turned to look at him. The blond smiled softly. "It'll get better."

Tony stared at Steve. "How are you so optimistic?"

"Well. Look at it this way. You've got a limited amount of time. You've got to make the most of it, and you can't make the most of it all depressed. You've got to be optimistic, or at least not so depressed."

The two sat staring at each other before Tony spoke, "You know, Cap. You make a good point."

The sounds of people counting from 30 were heard a floor below but neither seemed to care.

Tony turned to face Steve full on. Steve looked down at the brunet. "I can't be so depressed," Tony said. "I've got to make the most of it."

"Yeah. That's the general idea. You've got to be willing to make a move before the world drags you down."

"I'm trying. But what if it doesn't turn out as you hope?"

"Well, you've got to try anyways. Rather try and be wrong than not and never realise you could have had something."

Tony stared at Steve.

"5!"

Steve's face got hot staring back at Tony's unreadable face.

"4!"

The brunet stepped close to the blond.

"3!"

"So... Just make a move?"

"2!"

"Y-Y-Yeah."

"1!"

Tony's lips turned up in a smile.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

Fireworks went off in the city and standing on the balcony. Tony held Steve's face, their lips locked in a kiss neither had felt in a long time. 

Finally, Steve moved back and saw Tony's smile matched his. The brunet smiled wider.

"I like 2014 so far."


End file.
